Senhime
Senhime (千姫, Senhime) is a who works in Ishigakure as a bartender as a part-time occupation. However, she is in-fact a who hails from Kirigakure, managing to survive the extinction of the — the clan she descends from — a significant amount of time ago due to her ancestors having left the wartorn clan for their survival. As a product of inbreeding, Senhime was unwillingly imparted with the Shikotsumyaku, which inflicted with her a terminal disease that slowly caves away at her lifespan. As-of-now, she ardently searches for a cure to her disease, making her name known as the White-Fanged Tigress (白牙の虎女, Byakuga no Torame) due to her brutality within combat. Background Personality When one approaches Senhime, one approaches something that they might see as a cheerful young woman with nothing more than a light-hearted future before her. The embodiment of a woman's most coveted traits would be what one sees when they encounter Senhime. It is all a facade. Every single humane aspect of her personality is all a facade in order to remain detached, undetected and unfelt by the world's sympathy. Senhime is one burdened by the curse of a short life. She knows this very well, and has taken this to heart ever since she had awoken it. Senhime gives no purpose to the world, believing its only job as of now is to provide her with a cure to the abomination that seeks to destroy her own body. Yet she held a different outlook as a child. Prior to her understanding of the disease's extremity, Senhime was one who valued and loved the world more than anything else. Grateful, selfless and kind: the personality traits that she lost with her ignorance, and the aspects of her being which she attempts to claim once more. Mannerisms are a concept that elude Senhime's true personality, but she puts them up for the sole sake of retaining a shred of a chance that people listen to her whenever required. Whenever engaging in a conversation of any sort, Senhime refers to people directly with the appropriate honorifics. Her respectful demeanor causes many to take an instant liking to Senhime beyond her somewhat flattering appearance. Furthermore, accompanying this respectful demeanor is the ability for her to easily change the tides of a conversation and make it a somewhat humorous and lightening experience. In turn, Senhime utilizes this charismatic approach as a medium to cause others to be incapable of truly understanding or sympathizing with her - this allows her to be left alone. Otherwise, when engaging in conversation with those that know of her disease, Senhime expresses a level of apathy that is seen in very few. This apathy causes her to show a lack of respect and overall care when addressing individuals, for she only talks about her sole purpose and rarely engages in casual conversation. In such a state, she isn't above the use of curses and alike in order to cause individuals to directly speak what she wants - or needs - to hear. One of Senhime's defining traits is her strength of character. Unlike , who submitted into his bloodline and not finding a cure, Senhime is completely the opposite. Her determination to live comes from the fact that she wants to enjoy and appreciate life to its fullest, as was dictated by her mother and father. Therefore, she is rarely seen submitting to any sort of failure. She despises those who have a weak character, and seems to be prone to berating those who lose hope as if it were the first thing on their agenda. This is because she has faced her own version of hopelessness many times in her own life, but has constantly stood beyond it, never allowing fear or any feelings of doubt oppose her own path. But even with this strength of character, Senhime isn't above drowning in temporary moments of helplessness. These are commonly when she is left alone to herself, at which she will have a few hours of simply lamenting at the fact that her efforts are constantly for null. And yet, she still manages to pull herself together, enough so that she appears to disregard these events with the saying, "something got in my eye...for a while." Nevertheless, her strength of character possesses an inverse relationship to the optimism behind her being cured of this life-scraping disease. This is particularly shown through her belief systems. Unlike several Shinobi in the modern world, Senhime ardently believes in the concept of an omniscient God, using this faith only as a means to keep her determination from wavering. Whenever given a free moment of time, Senhime is seen praying to God in order to keep her path from wavering and give her just a little more time to survive the ordeal that she is going through. As a result of this faith, Senhime rarely partakes within combat, believing it to be a direct violation of what God expects of her. But this sort of attitude is not prevalent always, for her belief is only used to stabilize the wavering determination that comes from constant failure. Whenever her belief is void and she is consumed by anger, Senhime forgoes any sense of morality and devotion to her God. Underneath Heaven, the only individual that could possibly judge Senhime's actions is herself, for nobody else could understand the desperation Senhime claws through within her shortening life. Within the woman's desperation lies a ferocity unlike any other. Those who anger her or anger her precious few loved ones would soon find themselves completely paralyzed by Senhime's crimson, flame-like eyes. This attitude is mostly prevalent in any combat situation, where unlike her façade of happiness or periodic moments of sadness, Senhime expresses the entirety of her emotions as anger, quiet or loud. Within combat, this keenly enhances both her senses and aggressive form, making it virtually impossible to follow the woman's emotion. A tactful and callous combatant, she truthfully deserves the title of the White-Fanged Tigress, for it is only after the mutilation of her enemies that she can walk away with even a glint of happiness in her eyes. Appearance Synopsis Abilities Senhime is a particularly gifted despite not possessing supremely formalized training of any kind. While not extremely varied in her skill-sets, Senhime possesses adequate skill in sensory, enough to recognize an individual with her own chakra type with little issues. Moreover, her combat prowess enabled her to swiftly debilitate the likes of Zenjou — albeit he was a Genin — and force him to succumb in admiration (and fear) to the woman's abilities. Moreover, she was a large part of his growth as an individual and combatant, although few know of this fact. Chakra Shikotsumyaku Bukijutsu Trivia Quotes Creation and Conception Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Approved Article Category:Missing-nin